


Edging, Part I

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Edging, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

The driver pulls the car up close to the house and Chris manages to get Henry inside without his lover having to get dressed again. "Go kneel in front of the couch in the back room and I'll be there in a minute," he says, hiking Henry's bag over his shoulder and heading for his bedroom.

Henry shivers slightly, both from the cool air and the fact that he's being ordered about by his _lover_. It still hasn't gotten old, and he hopes it never will. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs, walking straight to the chaise lounge and kneeling there, working on his posture in his head and trying to shift into a pleasing position.

Chris comes back with two boxes in his hands: one small flat one wrapped in silver paper and a larger cardboard one. He sits down in front of Henry and places the boxes beside him on the couch.

Henry's eyes flick to the boxes, and then up to Chris. His head cocks slightly, and he smiles, curious. "Welcome back," he murmurs.

"Thank you." Chris grins and leans in, kissing Henry on the mouth. Then he nods towards the boxes. "Which do you want to open first?" 

The wrapped box is calling to him, but he likes to save those kinds of desires for last. So he nods toward the cardboard. "The brown one, please." Either way, he's excited.

Picking up the cardboard box, Chris removes the top and tilts it so Henry can see its contents. "This is the cock cage I was telling you about," he says. "It can be customized to fit you perfectly and it comes with these little plastic locks that have to be broken for it to be taken off. Which means, if you tried to remove it, I'd know."

Henry's reaction to the strangely shaped piece of plastic (though he's seen one before, it hadn't been this close) is two-fold. His cock twitches and starts to fill, though his head isn't as sure as his body that it's something he's looking forward to. He'll have to figure that one out later, he figures. "It looks rather uncomfortable, to be honest," he says with a chuckle, looking up at Chris and grinning.

"That might actually be the point," Chris says. "As long as it doesn't really hurt you." He motions for Henry to kneel up and when he does, following the instructions in the box, he customizes the cage, adding a couple of spacers to the main part and fitting it over Henry's cock. "How does that feel?" he asks, with a lock in his hand.

It's heavy and there are angles and edges where there shouldn't be. Henry shifts his thighs open wider and bites his lip, glancing up at Chris and chuckling slightly. "It's... different. And it's making me hot as bloody hell," he admits as his cock tries to swell. "Which, you know, is uncomfortable. As is the point." He grins, licking his lips this time. "Thank you, Sir."

Chris's grin widens and he locks the contraption into place, his eyes twinkling. "It looks really hot on you, and knowing you're locked away, unable to touch yourself, unable to get hard..." he trails off, rubbing a hand over the bulge between his own thighs to make his point.

Groaning softly Henry actually has to swallow as his mouth waters watching Chris. "And yet it keeps trying," Henry murmurs, glancing down at the cage. A thump of awareness hits him right between the eyes and his head suddenly swims with a foray into subspace. "Wow." He's not even aware he's spoken until he hears the word.

"Wow what? Are you okay?" Chris asks, knowing he's pushing Henry a lot of places his boy hasn't been before and certainly not with anyone he actually cared about. Or cared for him.

Henry nods, still grinning. "I'm just a little high right now," he murmurs.

Chris grins. "Want to open the other one?" he asks, nodding towards the remaining box.

"Yeah, please," Henry answers eagerly, shifting his weight slightly and widening his stance to better feel the cage. It's going to take some getting used to. He's going to enjoy it.

Chris hands it over. "Go ahead," he tells him, eyes flickering between the box and Henry's face, wanting to catch that very first reaction. This means too much to be anything less than perfect.

Henry's hands are trembling just a little bit as he carefully takes off the paper. He wants to make this last. His first gift from Chris. When he sees the pendant inside, thinks about the meaning, the room brightens as his eyes widen and he raises his eyes to Chris. "Is this.. .I... it's beautiful, Chris."

"It's the date we met," Chris explains, pointing out the engraving. "At Citadel, I mean," he adds, his nerves getting the better of him for the first time. "The night we got together."

How does one ask if the necklace your boyfriend has just given you is just a necklace or... of course it's his collar. Something he can wear every day to remind him... not that he'd forget. "It's perfect. I love it." He traces the date, and blows out a breath, grinning. "The first day of the rest of my life," he murmurs.

"Yeah." Chris nods. "And safe to wear when you can't have your other collar on."

"I'm not sure why I'm having so much trouble wrapping my head around this," Henry finally says. "I think part of me is afraid it's all going to just... disappear some day. Now I have something to remind me that I'm yours all the time. Not that I need reminding." His tone is hushed, awed. "It's just so bloody brilliant, Chris, that I think I might do something unmanly."

Chris laughs, grinning widely, unable to stop. "Yeah?" He also can't stop staring at Henry, at the look on his face.

His eyes have already welled up, and the way that Chris is watching him, there's no way he can't see it. The emotion overwhelms him, and he licks his lips and laughs at himself briefly as a tear drips down one cheek.

"C'mere," Chris says softly, taking the necklace from Henry. He unfastens the clasps and then places the pendant against his skin, refastening the hooks at the nape of his neck. "It looks beautiful on you," he whispers, heart pounding in his chest.

"Thank you," Henry whispers. "For this," his hand reaches up to touch the long, thin onyx pendant briefly, "and for being amazing. For making my pulse pound every time I think of you. For letting me know so often what I mean to you."

Chris feels his cheeks heat and he ducks his head a little, heart still racing. He swallows hard, rubbing his hands together, wondering why he's being such an idiot about this, but if Henry thought he moved fast on the collar...

For the moment, the cage is forgotten. This isn't about sex. This is about something stronger, more permanent. Something more profound. The charged air in the room has Henry leaning forward, taking Chris's hands in his. "Yours," he murmurs softly, feeling the need to reassure Chris for some reason.

Chris nods, looking at Henry. "Mine," he says, every bit as softly, heartbeat pounding in his ears. He leans in closer and lifts one hand to touch Henry's cheek. "I love you," he whispers.

Henry blinks, a flood of relief rushing through him. He'd been wondering if it was too soon. "I love you," Henry answers. "I think I have since that first weekend."

"At Citadel?" Chris asks, his heart finally starting to slow, the sense of relief absolutely overwhelming.

Henry shakes his head. "At my place," he murmurs. "Out on the water. You were funny and patient and sexy and beautiful and I wanted to just... rest in you."

Chris breaks back into a grin. "Me too," he confesses softly. "I fell in love with you that first weekend and I thought I was going to go mad. That I'd finally fallen for someone and..." he shrugs, trailing off, hoping Henry will know what he means.

"...and that he would send me on my ass with a well-placed fist if I said or did anything?" Henry moves closer, needing the contact, but remaining on his knees. "I love you," he repeats softly.

"I love you too." God. It feels so good to say it. To hear it said back. Chris leans in and kisses Henry, pulling him up into his arms.

Henry's drowning in it all, the sense of relief, the wonder of having Chris here at all. That he has a partner to go through this world with, to share his success with. And Chris's kiss... Suddenly, he's acutely aware of the cage and his cock and... The sound he makes is somewhere between pain and pleasure and playful indignation.

Chris chuckles. "I can guess what that's about," he teases, glancing between them. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," Henry says with a fake pout for just a moment, then he smiles. "It pinches... and it's sort of like a fist clutching me at the same time. It's... I like it," he finally admits, looking down at it.

"Good, because I suspect you might be spending a lot of time in it," Chris says, sliding a hand down Henry's stomach, fingers playing over the plastic before moving lower, his boy's balls cupped in his palm.

Henry moans, rocking into his touch, the plastic digging into his skin as his cock responds to Chris's touch. "Yeah? Makes you hot, Sir?" Henry murmurs, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

Chris laughs. "Yeah. I have control issues," he says with a grin, gently kneading Henry's balls, his fingers stroking over that spot right behind them.

"It feels like my dick's in a vice, but... God it feels good. And you... you're just...oh fuck, that's good, Sir. Thank you." Henry isn't entirely sure he's being a "proper" submissive but he just has the need to talk to Chris. To tell him how he feels.

"Good." Chris's grin deepens and he kneads a little more firmly, fingers pressing harder over Henry's perineum. "Have you ever been milked?"

A shock of electricity rushes through Henry and he jerks slightly, spreading his legs open wider and groaning. _Milked?!_ "N...oh God...no Sir," he answers breathlessly.

"But you know what it is?" Chris asks, pressing harder still, fingers playing over that spot as his grip tightens even further.

Henry's straining a little to answer now in a voice that doesn't sound like Mickey Mouse. "Yes, sir, I know." The grip on his balls has him in that incredibly sexy space between wanting it to stop and wanting to beg for more.

"Good." Chris presses Henry's balls against his body as he pushes two fingers inside him, just deep enough that he can rub them over that bundle of nerves.

The pressure, the breach, the shock of pleasure all come together to draw a low, deep, rough moan from Henry. He shudders, rocking against Chris's fingers, eyes closed in both pleasure and pain. It feels like his cock is trying to break out of its cage.

Rubbing more insistently, Chris leans in and kisses Henry's throat, teeth grazing over his skin.

"Oh... fuck," Henry forces out between clenched teeth. Sweet agony, that's what this is, and he tilts his head back to bare his throat to Chris.

"I wish I could mark you," Chris breathes, licking over that same patch of skin, his fingers playing that bundle of nerves like an instrument.

Henry gasps, A shock of pleasure and simple biology mixing to coax the first drop from his caged cock. "God yes," he moans, "bruise me somewhere. Somewhere I can explain," he chokes out. "Somewhere they can cover. I'll know it's yours."

Chris slides his mouth along Henry's throat to his shoulder, far out enough that any shirt will cover it and _sucks_ , groaning as the blood rushes to the surface under the skin.

Shuddering, Henry gives in, slipping down several notches at once as his cock pulses and Chris completely overwhelms him. His legs spread wider, his body taking over, hips pumping lightly with the press and push and twist of Chris's fingers.

Chris sucks even harder, digging his teeth in a little, intent on leaving a mark that will still be fading the _next time_ he sees his boy. Fingers manipulating that spot, massaging it perfectly, his cock throbbing as Henry fucks himself on his fingers.

A spurt of come fills the tip of the cage and oozes out slightly. Henry cries out with the bite and shudders from the strokes, dropping his head to Chris's shoulder as the space around them narrows and fuzzes around the edges. There's just Chris. Just his mouth and his fingers and his massive, comforting warmth.

Henry's muscles clamp down around his fingers, milking them, and Chris groans, twisting the bite of flesh between his teeth. Henry'll have a hell of a time explaining it if anyone sees but at least it'll be covered most of the time.

"Chris. Sir. Fuck!" The words are slurred, his pupils blown with pleasure, and he whimpers against Chris's shoulder.

Chris pulls back, easing his fingers from Henry, his own cock so achingly hard he can barely breathe. "Get up here. On your front, straddling the couch," he orders.

There's a short disconnect between the order and Henry's obedience, his head is so fuzzy. But once it kicks in, Henry scrambles to get into position, his ass raised hopefully.

Chris blows out a breath at the sight, his cock jerking violently. "You look so hot like that," he murmurs, undoing his jeans and freeing his cock, the thick head pressed against his boy's hole.

Henry's panting, swirling deeper into subspace with each take-charge move of Chris's, each bit of praise. He tries to spread his legs even more, welcome Chris in, and he moans with the effort and the way it stretches flesh already red and stretched from the car ride.

"Hurts?" Chris asks, even though it doesn't stop him from pushing harder, cock popping through that first tight ring of muscle.

Henry's answer is a garbled sound of pain and pleasure and breath and overwhelmed whimper. He draws himself together enough to answer properly, though, a moment later. "Y...yes, Sir."

"But you like it, don't you?" Chris says, one hand going to Henry's shoulder, holding him firmly as he pushes still deeper, working his way into him, balls deep. "Like me hurting you."

"Yes," Henry hisses. "Yes, love it when you hurt me..." Henry groans after he finally gets the words out, his hands closing in fists until his body finally gives way.

"Even when you can't get hard," Chris says, shifting so he's got a completely different angle, cock going so deep he'd swear Henry can taste it. "Even when you know you're just a hole for me to use..."

The emotional assault is only sinking him deeper. "Used!" Henry replies somewhat nonsensically and certainly frantically, crying out a moment later as Chris pounds into his sweet spot. It _hurts_. It's so. Damn. Good.

Chris curses under his breath, his head going back, eyes closed, just savouring the feel of his boy. _His_ boy. The knowledge, the ownership so new it still throws him, still arouses him all on its own. Sheathing his cock in that tight heat again and again.

The pain slips away except for the edge that it gives the pleasure. Henry's floating, soft keening forced from him with each thrust. "Chris..." It's breathless, it's barely audible, but it's there.

Chris rides that edge like a wave, rides it as long as he can, finally letting it carry him over, his orgasm announced with a shout that reverberates through the room. Cock pulsing hotly inside Henry, filling him again, hot and heavy and thick.

There's more come dripping from his cock, but Henry's focused on the vice-grip keeping him from getting hard. He's panting with effort, a sheen of sweat covering him, and he groans, deeply, lost in sensation, lost in the knowledge that he is _owned_.

"Good boy," Chris says huskily, his throat dry, running his hands over Henry's flanks like he would a well-ridden horse. "So good for me."

The plastic of the cage is digging into both his cock and his belly, and Henry's more aware of it than he has been to this point. But he's still floating and Chris's voice is soothing. He murmurs something--or maybe just makes a sound--shifting and rocking back against Chris again.

Chris eases out and lies back, pulling Henry to join him.

Henry goes eagerly, curling up against Chris and closing his eyes, getting his breath. Sighing softly, he molds their bodies together and relaxes.

"I never asked if you were hungry," Chris says with a soft frown after they've lain there for a few minutes.

Henry blinks, assimilating the question for a moment and finally smiling when it makes sense. "No, thank you, Sir. Ate on the plane."

"Good. I should've asked earlier though," Chris says, not entirely pleased with himself. He drags a light throw down from behind his head and spreads it out over Henry, making sure he keeps him warm, arms tightening around his boy.

"I was starving for you, does that count?" Henry asks with a sideways kick of his lip that morphs into a grin. "Aren't I romantic?"

"Hugely," Chris assures him with a grin, ready and willing to let himself off easy this time since Henry is.

"Does it make me a complete wuss that I imagined myself curled around you every night when I fell exhausted into my bed?" Henry asks, mouth muffled against Chris's chest.

"Not unless it makes me one too," Chris responds. "Although, the curling _did_ come after fucking you through the mattress." He grins.

"Well, that goes without saying, of course," Henry agrees, as if Chris had just said the wisest thing in the world. "God I love you."

It feels so good to hear those words. Words Chris thought he might never hear from anyone other than family and friends. "I love you too."

"That's all I need to know." There's a long pause, then, "Chris? Sir? I have a piece of plastic on my dick."

Chris cracks up. "Yeah, I know, and it's staying there," he tells him, kissing the top of Henry's head.

"Yes, Sir. You're the boss." Henry smiles. He likes it that way.


End file.
